<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Busybodies by Tanyawanya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589354">Busybodies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanyawanya/pseuds/Tanyawanya'>Tanyawanya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Texting, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanyawanya/pseuds/Tanyawanya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrong number makes new relationship,<br/>Quackity was given the wrong number and called a stranger</p><p>They became close but their family and friends couldn't help but be a group of busybodies</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Busybodies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It took me ages to finish this, I'm thinking of making it a multi shot but the rest might take a while but it seems like it can stand on it's own , so enjoy 💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Tommy and Tubbo were sitting in a coffee shop drinking their respective beverage with Dream and George when someone slammed their hand on their table startling the four guys.</p><p><br/>
“TOMMY I NEED WILBUR’S NUMBER! ASAP!” They see their friend Q who was wearing his trademark blue track suit and beanie as always standing in front of them with a very annoyed looking face.</p><p>“Q, why are you shouting? Can’t you see we’re on a date!” Dream raised an eyebrow in annoyance.</p><p>“Dream this isn’t a date. I said I’m going to the clothing store with Tubbo” George sighed. </p><p>“Then why did you invite me?”</p><p>“I didn’t! I specifically said '<em>don't come with me'</em> and you said '<em>Fuck you I do what I want</em> and slammed the car's door in my face”</p><p>Q sigh exasperatingly,</p><p>“I don’t give a fuck if you’re on a date or not, what I want is Wilbur’s number”</p><p>“Can’t you just ask him himself?” Tommy asked after sipping his Frappe</p><p>“If i could find him, I wouldn’t need to ask for his number, dumbass! SO GIVE ME HIS NUMBER OR SO HELP ME!”</p><p>“Okay, Okay, chill, why do you even need his number?”</p><p>“Well, we have an English  group research paper from professor dumbcock's class that we haven’t finished yet and it’s due on Monday!”</p><p>“Isn’t today Saturday?”</p><p>“That’s why I said we’re screwed!!”</p><p>Tommy who got pressure stared at by Tubbo and George quickly gave Quackity the number of his brother, which may or may not be his, due to their very confusing nicknames.<br/>
When Quackity got what he wants, he ran away without a word from the two, Tubbo looked at his Best friend who seems to be  lost in his thoughts.</p><p>“What did you do?” Tubbo whispered</p><p>“Nothing. I just thought that if he didn’t find Wilbur, he wouldn’t be able to contact Wilbur and that just means he is screwed.”</p><p>“You sound like you’re having fun.”</p><p>“I’m not the one who’s gonna fail my English class due to someone who doesn’t know group responsibility”</p><p>“You shouldn’t hangout with Techno so much”</p><p>Quackity opened his phone and called the number Tommy gave him, he was so annoyed with Wilbur right now, if he sees that bitch he will surely sucker punch him.</p><p>When the phone beeped his anger raised to the roof</p><p>“You GODDAMN FERAL BROWN HAIRED MAN I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU FOR TWO DA—“</p><p>“—Who is this?” Quackity was startled back when he heard a deep voice on the other side of the receiver.</p><p>“Wilbur, I swear to <em>god</em> if you’re playing a joke on me right now, I will punch you”</p><p>“This is not Wilbur” the man replied again, Quackity swear he doesn’t feel sweaty just from hearing that voice.</p><p>“Not Wilbur? Then who the fuck are you?”</p><p>“You’re the one who called me, I should be the one asking that question”</p><p>“Good point” there was an awkward silence before the man in the other line cough awkwardly </p><p>“So how did you get my number?”</p><p>“Well, I was looking for Wilbur but I can’t find him, so I went to his brother Tommy who gave me this number saying it’s Wilbur's number”<br/>
Quackity heard a small 'that gremlin child' muttered on the other line with an exasperated tone followed by a sigh.</p><p>“Well, clearly Tommy gave you a wrong number because this is not Wilbur’s number—</p><p>“—I can see that”</p><p>“Anyway, if you’re looking for Wilbur he’s probably in Germany right now”</p><p>“WHA—HO—WHY THE ???HUH ?!!!!!THAT FUCKING BASTARD!!! WE HAVE A RESEARCH PAPER DUE ON MONDAY!!”</p><p>“Since it’s technically my brother’s fault, I could help you”</p><p>“Really?!”</p><p>“If you beg me”</p><p>“But it’s technically your brother’s fault?”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“Please Help me then please!!” </p><p>“Sure” Quackity ignored the fact he just begged a stranger to help him with his paperwork, they talked for a while before starting the paper.</p><p>In the next few hours of talking, Quackity was very glad he begged this man for help because this man is an angel sent from heaven.</p><p>Every single one of his explanation are very easy to understand, he know how and when to use big words during the essays, he even proofread his final work.</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: I don’t know how to thank you!</p><p><strong>Technopig</strong>: You can do something for me</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: what?</p><p><strong>Technopig</strong>: Erase Wilbur’s name in the group and change it to my name.</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: Are you sure that’s fine?</p><p><strong>Technopig</strong>: he didn’t helped in the first place, also Professor Dunbcox will find it hilarious and you might get you and me an extra point.</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: You got me at the hilarious part, I’m In!</p>
<hr/><p>On Monday morning, Quackity arrived at school a bit later, he found Wilbur Soot who was missing for three days sitting at their usual seat.</p><p>“Yo Quackity, <em>my man,</em> how you doing? Did you finish the research paper?” Wilbur smiled, ignoring the glare the other sent his way.</p><p>“No thanks to you, Mr. <em>Wilbur-went-missing-cause-i-went-to-Germany-Soot</em>”</p><p>When the professor arrived, he started talking about their next topic and the research paper.</p><p>When the professor started counting the papers, one of them peaked his interest,</p><p>“Mr. Quackity, I seemed to remember that you’re partnered with Mr. Soot?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“His name isn’t in the paper”</p><p>“WHAT??!” Wilbur shouted horrified.</p><p>“Mr. Soot sit down”</p><p>“Wilbur didn’t helped at all with that paper so I put the name of the person who <em>actually</em> did help”</p><p>The professor chuckled as he just nodded “Tell, Techno I’ll add a point to him because it’s hilarious”</p><p>Wilbur looked at the two in disbelief “<em>Techno</em>? Technoblade? You asked Techno to help you with the research paper?! How do you even know Techno? ”</p><p>“It’s not like I can contact you, also it’s not like you’ll be any help”</p><p>Wilbur was still in shock till lunch that afterwards he opened their family's gc and just pointed fingers.</p><p><strong>Yellowsweater</strong>: Who tf gave Quackity Techno’s number?!</p><p><strong>Beesknees</strong>: Tommy</p><p><strong>Gremlinchild</strong>: It’s not my fault I didn’t know who fucking radbeetroot is</p><p><strong>Gremlinchild</strong>: Tbh it could be anyone in this gc<br/>
<strong>Beltmaker</strong>: The way you changed the GC nickname every goddamn day, I wouldn’t b surprised if Tommy gave him my number or even his very own.</p><p><strong>Yellowsweater</strong>: Phil you shouldn’t condone his actions, he actually made me fail my english class!</p><p><strong>Gremlinchild</strong>: I didn’t!</p><p><strong>Yellowsweater</strong>: Quackity put Techno’s name in the paper instead of me because he’s the one who actually “helped”</p><p><strong>Beltmaker</strong>: oh so that’s why Professor Dunbcox was laughing at his desk.</p><p><strong>Smashedpotatoes</strong>: It was funny, also I got free points</p><p><strong>Yellowsweater</strong>: TECHNO!</p><p><strong>Beesknees</strong>: I can hear Dream laughing downstairs, Q might be telling them the story.</p><p><strong>Yellowsweater</strong>: Tell your brother to fuck himself</p><p><strong>Gremlinchild</strong>: Don’t talk to Tubbo like that!</p><p><strong>Beesknees</strong>: You can tell him yourself</p><p><strong>Gremlinchild</strong>: I’m mking another GC</p><p><strong>Gremlinchild</strong>: Making*</p><p><strong>Beesknees</strong>: POOOOOG</p><p>
  <em>(Read: 12:55pm Mon)</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em><strong>Gremlinchild</strong> Added <strong>yellowsweater</strong> and 10 others to <strong>Drug Dealers POGGERS</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>Geoguessr</strong>: What the fuck is this? And why am I named Geoguessr?</p><p><strong>Gremlinchild</strong>: Because we always have to guess where the fuck you are Gogy.</p><p><strong>Gogysimp</strong>: What?</p><p><strong>Gremlinchild</strong>: No need to explain Gogy simp</p><p><strong>Beesknees</strong>: owo</p><p><strong>Insanepanda</strong>: GET WRECKED!</p><p>
  <em><strong>Insanepanda</strong> change their nickname to <strong>Hotstuff</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>Hotstuff</strong>: why am I added here?</p><p><strong>Crybaby</strong>: Wish I know.</p><p><strong>Halfnhalf</strong>: I’ll just lurk here</p><p><strong>Beesknees</strong>: :D</p><p><strong>Friedduck</strong>: Tomas, u gremlin child, u actually gave me the wrong num!</p><p><strong>Badegg</strong>: O_O</p><p><strong>Friedduck</strong>: SHUT UP BAD!!</p><p><strong>ULTSIMP</strong>: DONU SHOUT AT BASD!!!!</p><p><strong>Friedduck</strong>: Go back to elementary Skeppy!</p><p><strong>ULTSIMP</strong>: Fuck you!</p><p><strong>Badegg</strong>: LANGUAGE!!</p><p><strong>Cinnamon</strong>: uhh… seems fun</p><p><strong>Puffers</strong>: Nikki!!</p><p><strong>Cinnamon</strong>: Puffy!!</p><p><strong>Cinnamon</strong>: so why are we here?</p><p><strong>Beesknees</strong>: Wilbur has something to say to Dream</p><p><strong>Yellowsweater</strong>: YEAH FUCK YOURSELF YOU ARSEHOLE!</p><p><strong>Badegg</strong>: LANGUAGE!</p><p><strong>Gogysimp</strong>: wth</p><p>
  <em><strong>Gremlinchild</strong> added <strong>Technoblade</strong> to the group</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Gremlinchild</strong> changed <strong>Technoblade</strong> nickname to <strong>RoastedPork</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>RoastedPork</strong> changed their nickname to <strong>BloodGod</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>BloodGod</strong>: I don’t want to be added to this noisy group</p><p><strong>Yellowsweater</strong>: Fuck you too Techno!</p><p><strong>Friedduck</strong>: Ooh! Techy thank you for helping me!</p><p><strong>BloodGod</strong>: No problem but don’t call me thatagain.</p><p><strong>Friedduck</strong>: Awww </p><p><strong>Geoguessr</strong>: Q you know Techno?</p><p><strong>Friedduck</strong>: All I know is his name is Technoblade and he’s good at his stuff</p><p><strong>Gogysimp</strong>: you told us he helped you with your essay didn’t know you two fucked</p><p><strong>Badegg</strong>: Language Dream!</p><p><strong>Friedduck</strong>: WHAT?!</p><p><strong>BloodGod</strong>: I don’t know where you get that from that sentence but gaming club after class</p><p><strong>Gogysimp</strong>: Deal.</p><p><strong>Friedduck</strong>: What?? </p><p><strong>ULTSIMP</strong>: BTTNG 10 FO TCHNO</p><p><strong>Geoguessr</strong>: honestly smh</p><p><strong>Cinnamon</strong>: I’ll bring snack</p><p><strong>Beesknees</strong>: YAY! :D</p><p><strong>Puffers</strong>: I’ll help you nikki</p><p><strong>Cinnamon</strong>: thank you!</p><p>
  <em>(Read: 2:25pm Mon)</em>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<strong>Gremlinchild</strong>: YOU FUCKERS AREN’T COMING?!</p><p><strong>Hotstuff</strong>: not my fault</p><p><strong>Crybaby</strong>: Dream pissed off George now he’s missing</p><p><strong>Gogysimp</strong>: Geeeeooooooorge</p><p><strong>Geoguessr</strong>: No.</p><p><strong>Gogysimp</strong>: I’m sorry </p><p><strong>Geoguessr</strong>: No.</p><p><strong>BloodGod</strong>: If you’re not coming I’m going home, you owe me.</p><p><strong>Gogysimp</strong>: No! I promise just few more minutes!!!</p><p><strong>BloodGod</strong>: It will take you more than few minutes to find your boyfriend and I’m not waiting</p><p><strong>Geoguessr</strong>: he’s not my boyfriend</p><p><strong>Hotstuff</strong>: Anymore?</p><p><strong>Gogysimp</strong>: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO GOGY I’M SOREY</p><p>
  <em>(Read 5:55pm Mon)</em>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<strong>Friedduck</strong>: Did Dream find Gogy?</p><p><strong>Hotstuff</strong>: No</p><p><strong>Beesknees</strong>: It’s been 2hrs??</p><p><strong>Gremlinchild</strong>: Techno said Good thing he didn’t wait</p><p><strong>Beesknees</strong>: I’ll tell dad Dream will not come home</p><p><strong>Friedduck</strong>: Tell your Dad he might be staying in the police station tonight ok</p><p><strong>Beesknees</strong>: Huh????</p><p><strong>Friedduck</strong>: Well, if he doesn’t come down from our roof Dad will call the police.</p><p><strong>Hotstuff</strong>: Sam should just call the police for fun</p><p>
  <em>(Read 8:09pm Mon)</em>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Techno just finished washing the dishes when he heard his phone ring twice, he thought of ignoring it because of the reason that it may be a spam message from that infuriating group chat, but since he remembered that he mutes everyone in his phone except Phil, it must be a new number.</p><p><br/>
<strong>Quackduck</strong>: Hi!</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: Good evening!!</p><p><strong>Technopig</strong>: Good evening?</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: Oh you’re still awake!!</p><p><strong>Technopig</strong>: Quackity it’s 8:30pm, do you expect someone like me has a good sleeping schedule?</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: no</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: Well I just wanna say thank you again</p><p><strong>Technopig</strong>: I told you it’s fine</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: Can you help me again with my paper?</p><p><strong>Technopig</strong>: What do I get in return?</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: hmmmm</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: I’ll buy you lunch?</p><p><strong>Technopig</strong>: Okay Deal</p><p>
  <em>(Read 8:35pm Mon)</em>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<strong>Geoguessr</strong>: Is it me or Q have someone he likes?</p><p><strong>Hotstuff</strong>: Is this the reason why you made another GC?</p><p><strong>Geoguessr</strong>: It would be rude to remove my brother in the previous GC just to talk about him behind his back Sapnap!</p><p><strong>Hotstuff</strong>: Fine.</p><p><strong>Gremlinchild</strong>: Techno is also the same</p><p><strong>Gogysimp</strong>: That heartless bastard has someone he likes?</p><p><strong>Gremlinchild</strong>: Well he’s been smiling on his phone a lot, which he never does</p><p><strong>Yellowsweater</strong>: Tru</p><p><strong>Geoguessr</strong>: Q is doing the same</p><p><strong>Crybaby</strong>: What? </p><p><strong>Badegg</strong>: You guys are making it sounds like they have something to do with each other??</p><p><strong>Geoguessr</strong>: What?! No!</p><p><strong>Hotstuff</strong>: Dudeee Imagine Techno with Quackity hahhhahhahaha</p><p><strong>Gogysimp</strong>: I don’t think Techno has enough patience to deal with Q</p><p><strong>Geoguessr</strong>: Agree</p><p><strong>Yellowsweater</strong>: Agree</p><p><strong>Hotstuff</strong>: true</p><p><strong>Crybaby</strong>: TRUEE</p><p><strong>Badegg</strong>: Now you guys are just being mean to Quackity</p><p><strong>Badegg</strong>: If Techno was able to not kill Tommy for the past 16 years, Quackity will be alright</p><p><strong>Gremlinchild</strong>: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN YOU BALDING OLD MAN?!</p><p><strong>Hotstuff</strong>: Bad has a point</p><p><strong>Crybaby</strong>: I’m going to the supermarket, wanna join me <em>@hotstuff</em>?</p><p><strong>Hotstuff</strong>: Sure ;) I’ll pick you up</p><p><strong>Crybaby</strong>: Thanks :*</p><p><strong>Geoguessr</strong>: Get me some biscuits!</p><p><strong>Crybaby</strong>: Ok! </p><p><strong>Hotstuff</strong>: imagine Techno dealing with Q though XD</p><p><strong>Geoguessr</strong>: That would be a sight to see.</p><p>
  <em>(Read 2:20pm Sat)</em>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<strong>Quackduck</strong>: Waaaaait! You’re part of the fencing club?!</p><p><strong>Technopig</strong>: Ye</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: That’s so cool dude!</p><p><strong>Technopig</strong>: I have a game next Saturday morning, if you want to watch.</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: Definitely going! :D</p><p><strong>Technopig</strong>: I’ll expect you there then</p><p><strong>Technopig</strong>: you still owe me a lunch</p><p><strong>Technopig</strong>: three lunch to be exact</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: It’s a date then</p><p><strong>Technopig</strong>: No</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: Awww </p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: should I dress like a cheerleader?</p><p><strong>Technopig</strong>: Please don’t</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: pom-poms?</p><p><strong>Technopig</strong>: I’m already regretting my decision of inviting you.</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: Awww</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: Do you like Tacos? I might take you to eat tacos</p><p><strong>Technopig</strong>: I’ll take anything you want, I’m not picky</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: wht a flirt</p><p><strong>Technopig</strong>: bruhh</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: What.a.flirt.</p><p><strong>Technopig</strong>: …</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: maybe you’ll take me to dinner after this lunch date ;)</p><p><strong>Technopig</strong>: I will not take you anywhere if you keep that up</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: There’s hope in your words, my dear<br/>
Technopig: I’m already regretting everything</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: Don’t forget our date ;)</p><p>
  <em>(Read 8:09pm Sat)</em>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<strong>Hotstuff</strong>: Who set Professor Sykunno's cactus on fire?</p><p><strong>Puffers</strong>: Wait Is that the reason why he’s down all day?</p><p><strong>Cinnamon</strong>: It was given to him by his husband</p><p><strong>Puffers</strong>: How mean!</p><p><strong>Beesknees</strong>: Father found out, he’s going to school right now</p><p><strong>Technopig</strong>: It’s Dream</p><p><strong>Gogysimp</strong>: I didn’t!</p><p><strong>Technopig</strong>:<em> [sent caught_in_4k.jpeg]</em></p><p><strong>Badegg</strong>: you’re the one who set the lab on fire????!</p><p><strong>Technopig</strong>: Caught in 4k</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: Guess who’s getting ✨ G R O U N D E D ✨?</p><p><strong>Geoguessr</strong>:  someone snitch</p><p><strong>Gogysimp</strong>: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO FATHER DOESN’T JOKE HE’LL ACTUALLY PUNISH ME</p><p><strong>Badegg</strong>: but Dream you set the whole lab on fire?</p><p><strong>Beesknees</strong>: but you burnt dad's cactus?</p><p><strong>Gogysimp</strong>: NOOOOOOOO IT’S AN ACCIDENT TUBBO!!</p><p><strong>Gremlinchild</strong>: Screenshot sent.</p><p>
  <em>(Read 5:42pm Wed)</em>
</p><p><br/>
<strong>Beesknees</strong>: I hate you so much Tommyinnit</p><p><strong>Gremlinchild</strong>: Tubbo?</p><p><strong>Badegg</strong>: O_o</p><p><strong>Gremlinchild</strong>: don’t fucking start something with me bitch boy I’m heartbroken</p><p><strong>Badegg</strong>: LANGUAGE!</p><p><strong>Cinnamon</strong>: What did you do, Tommy?</p><p><strong>Gremlinchild</strong>: I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!!</p><p><strong>Beesknees</strong>: omg nooo tommy it’s dream! Dad took his phone</p><p><strong>Gremlinchild</strong>: Tell him fuck you</p><p><strong>Beesknees</strong>: Fuck you too</p><p><strong>Puffers</strong>: Goddammit Dream stop using Tubbo’s phone you’re giving everyone a heart attack</p><p><strong>Hotstuff</strong>: He got grounded!!!</p><p><strong>Hotstuff</strong>: who’s up to celebrate?! We getting’ some tacos!</p><p><strong>Beesknees</strong>: Fuck u too Snapmap</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: Not me just had mine :D</p><p><strong>Beesknees</strong>: Fuck u too Quackity</p><p><strong>Geoguessr</strong>: Dream if you keep this up, I’m telling Uncle Sy.</p><p><strong>Beesknees</strong>: Please don’t :D</p><p><strong>Technopig</strong>: [<em>sent Get_wrecked_idiot.jpeg]</em></p><p><strong>Beesknees</strong>: Fuck you and your dog, stupid pig</p><p>
  <em>(Read 7:29pm Wed)</em>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<strong>Quackduck</strong>: Dream is being a dick, </p><p><strong>Technopig</strong>: like always</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: he’s bullying me for not telling him where my brother is rn</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: George is probably sleeping somewhere</p><p><strong>Technopig</strong>: If I remember correctly he’s at my house hiding at Wilbur’s room</p><p><strong>Technopig</strong>: besides that why are you telling me this?</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: because I need to see if you care for me, so I’ll know if you pass potential boyfriend level</p><p><strong>Technopig</strong>: What?</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: potential boyfriend level</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: I thought you’re an English major you’re supposed to know how to read</p><p><strong>Technopig</strong>: …</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: So are we still on for tomorrow?</p><p><strong>Technopig</strong>: It’s a school competition quackity, of course it’s on</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: I’m just saying</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: like you never know</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: like we can have a much earlier date and that’s great for everyone</p><p><strong>Technopig</strong>: I told you it’s not a date</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: awwww </p><p>
  <em>(Read 11:55pm Sat)</em>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<strong>Beesknees</strong>: Karl just walked into a glass door and instead of helping him Sapnap just stood there with soft eyes saying 'God he’s so cute'</p><p><strong>Beesknees</strong>: If I did that, George will just say 'mood' then walk away</p><p><strong>Geoguessr</strong>: mood</p><p><strong>Gremlinchild</strong>: as he should</p><p><strong>Beesknees</strong>: fuck you Tommy</p><p><strong>Gremlinchild</strong>: fuck you too dream! give Tubbo his phone back!</p><p>
  <em>(Read 7:15am Sat)</em>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<strong>Puffers</strong>: Have you guys heard the news?</p><p><strong>Halfnhalf</strong>: What news?</p><p><strong>Puffers</strong>: you know how the Art building is just next to the gym and the English building?</p><p><strong>Halfnhalf</strong>: Ye</p><p><br/>
<strong>Puffers</strong>: there are rumors going around the English building bout Techno's bf or something</p><p><br/>
<strong>Badegg</strong>: what?</p><p><br/>
<strong>Hotstuff</strong>:<em> @gremlinchild @yellowsweate</em>r we need answers</p><p><strong>Gremlinchild</strong>: this is the first time I’ve heard of this</p><p><strong>Yellowsweater</strong>: I don’t think techno is gay though?</p><p><strong>Puffers</strong>: you sure you don’t know anything?</p><p><br/>
<strong>Hotstuff</strong>: might be just some rumors dream made up</p><p><strong>Beesknees</strong>: why me? I didn’t do it </p><p><strong>Hotstuff</strong>: still using Tubbo’s phone I see</p><p><br/>
<strong>Beesknees</strong>: stfu</p><p><strong>Cinnamon</strong>: Can we hear the whole rumor?</p><p><strong>Puffers</strong>: Well, remember last Saturday?</p><p><strong>Beesknees</strong>: what happened last saturday?</p><p><strong>Yellowsweater</strong>: oh </p><p><strong>Yellowsweater</strong>: He had this fencing club competition at the gym</p><p><strong>Crybaby</strong>: if I remember correctly Tubbo said Tommy told him but they weren’t able to go</p><p><strong>Puffers</strong>: Yes!</p><p><strong>Puffers</strong>: So Techno won</p><p><strong>Puffers</strong>: as expected and this random guy just run and hugged Techno after game</p><p><strong>Puffers</strong>: and the most shocking thing was Techno smiled!!!</p><p><strong>Puffers</strong>: He smiled!</p><p><strong>Puffers</strong>: No one actually believed at first but everyone who watched the game was talking about it!!</p><p><strong>Crybaby</strong>: oh! I remember now!</p><p><strong>Crybaby</strong>: there is this continuation where they even go on a date at Taco bell</p><p><strong>Geoguessr</strong>: Who even go to Taco bell for a date?</p><p><strong>Halfnhalf</strong>: Probably Karl n Sapnap</p><p><strong>Hotstuff</strong>: ngl, I will go anywhere my baby wants to go to</p><p><strong>Crybaby</strong>: aww I wuv u too sappy &lt;3</p><p><strong>Hotstuff</strong>: I wuv u too &lt;3</p><p><strong>Beesknees</strong>: <em>@yellowsweater</em> sure don’t know anything?</p><p><br/>
<strong>Yellowsweater</strong>: Surely, but I’ll help you investigate</p><p><br/>
<strong>Crybaby</strong>: payback for the research paper incident?</p><p><br/>
<strong>Yellowsweater</strong>: yeah you know it!</p><p><strong>Crybaby</strong>: I’ll help!</p><p><strong>Hotstuff</strong>: Count me in</p><p><strong>ULTSIMP</strong>: Gnna jon 2</p><p><strong>Badegg</strong>: I’ll supervise</p><p><strong>Gremlinchild</strong>: Tubbo and I will do the distraction</p><p><strong>Beesknees</strong>: POG!</p><p><strong>Beesknees</strong>: Dream is still grounded but he said he’ll join too</p><p><strong>Cinnamon</strong>: I’ll bring snack :D</p><p><strong>Puffers</strong>: don’t get too rowdy, or you’ll get beaten up by Techno</p><p><strong>Geoguessr</strong>: not joining, very stupid.</p><p><strong>Crybaby</strong>: kill joy</p><p><strong>Hotstuff</strong>: kill joy</p><p><strong>Beesknees</strong>: kill joy</p><p><strong>Geoguessr</strong>: stfu, im busy</p><p><strong>Geoguessr</strong>: I need to know who is flirting with my brother.</p><p><strong>Yellowsweater</strong>: busybody</p><p><strong>Geoguessr</strong>: coming from you</p><p><strong>Geoguessr</strong>: You are doing it for pranks and I’m doing this so the previous thing that happened won’t happen again.</p><p><strong>Geoguessr</strong>: I’m not going to let my brother get hurt for the second time</p><p><strong>Geoguessr</strong>: he’s too stupid, he’ll get taken by bad people’s lies</p><p><strong>Hotstuff</strong>: your brother is 19?????</p><p><strong>Geoguessr</strong>: so?</p><p><strong>Gremlinchild</strong>: I don’t understand any of what you said </p><p><strong>Gremlinchild</strong>: <em>@beesknees</em> I’m going out wanna join me?</p><p><strong>Beesknees</strong>: Sure :D</p><p><strong>Gremlinchild</strong>: okay I’ll pick you up</p><p>
  <em>(Read 5:25pm Mon)</em>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Techno is starting to get annoyed by his friends and brothers who are being too nosy about his life.</p><p>For example, Tuesday morning he saw Tommy and Tubbo wandering around his Art class which is in the other side of the campus where their class are supposed to be which he found out asking about the current rumor about him. He almost killed them.</p><p>On Wednesday, He had Puffy and Niki interrogating him about his life as an English major and inserting questions that doesn’t have anything to do with being an English Major like for sample: <em>his love life</em></p><p>On Thursday, he had two couple (of idiots) who came to him, he actually doesn’t know if it’s to ask for advice or ask for a fight, but he just concluded both because they asked for a love advice on the most obvious <em>single</em> friend they have.</p><p>On Friday, he got a muffin? And an annoying Wilbur teasing him about the rumored boyfriend.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>Technopig</strong>: this is all your fault</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: ????</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: no hello ? Hi? My love? My dearest duck?</p><p><strong>Technopig</strong>: Tommy and the other are being annoying the whole week because of what you did at the competition</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: I only hugged you? If I knew this was going to happen I should’ve just kissed you</p><p><strong>Technopig</strong>: sigh</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: the one thing I like from what happen is that you swallowed what you said</p><p><strong>Technopig</strong>: what?</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: you said you’re not taking me to dinner?</p><p><strong>Technopig</strong>: I’m taking you to dinner tonight because you're being annoying</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: still </p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: you swallowed what you said.</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: also just make some ambiguous remarks when Wilbur ask you, he’s being a busybody like my brother</p><p><strong>Technopig</strong>: It’s not only Wilbur, but Tommy, Tubbo and the whole GC is on it</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: making Technoblade angry?</p><p><strong>Technopig</strong>: yes</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: it’s no problem, I’m already here to make you happy</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: just let them be</p><p><strong>Technopig</strong>: I still don’t understand why am I getting all the blunts in this rumor while you have the cute guy title.</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: because I know no one in the English building except u</p><p><strong>Technopig</strong>: This is unfair</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: I am cute!</p><p><strong>Technopig</strong>: I know that…</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: did you just agreed that I’m cute?</p><p><strong>Technopig</strong>: no</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: aww nice try but I have screenshot :P</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: See you Tonight!</p><p><strong>Technopig</strong>: I’ll pick you up at 7:00</p><p><strong>Quackduck</strong>: ok! :]</p><p>
  <em>(Read 2:25pm Sat)</em>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<strong>Geoguessr</strong>: High Alert!!</p><p><strong>Yellowsweater</strong>: BIG NEWS!!!</p><p><br/>
<strong>Puffers</strong>: eh?</p><p><br/>
<strong>Hotstuff</strong>: huh?</p><p><strong>Geoguessr</strong>: Q is going on a date [<em>sent black.jpeg</em>]</p><p><strong>Crybaby</strong>: Q looks good in black polo shirt </p><p><strong>Hotstuff</strong>: I look hot on them</p><p><strong>Crybaby</strong>: I know my love 💕</p><p><strong>Yellowsweater</strong>: Techno is also going on a date [<em>sent my_brother_dressing_up.jpeg]</em></p><p><strong>Crybaby</strong>: Your brother looked hot on those wtf</p><p><strong>Geoguessr</strong>: Techno in a pink collared sweater is making me rethink my love life decisions</p><p><strong>Beesknees</strong>: George please no..</p><p><strong>Hotstuff</strong>: Dream is literally crying rn XD</p><p><strong>Puffers</strong>: their date would be very lucky ;)</p><p><strong>Gremlinchild</strong>: who wants to follow?</p><p><strong>Yellowsweater</strong>: I have my camera ready</p><p><strong>Beesknees</strong>: please don’t give George IDEAS!</p><p><strong>Geoguessr</strong>: Dream pick me up</p><p><strong>Beesknees</strong>: Dream's on the way to the garage, he said wait a minute</p><p><strong>ULTSIMP</strong>: he shjouldf hve da ultsimp tirle noy me</p><p><strong>Gremlinchild</strong>: but you’re also a big ass simp bitchboy!</p><p>
  <em>(Read 6:45pm Sat)</em>
</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Cinnamon</strong>: So what happened?</p><p><strong>Puffers</strong>: any updates?</p><p><strong>Yellowsweater</strong>: We lost Techno</p><p><strong>Gremlinchild</strong>: it’s because Wilby here is a fucking pussy</p><p><strong>Yellowsweater</strong>: I told you I’m not going 120 on a 60</p><p><strong>Gremlinchild</strong>: coward</p><p><strong>Cinnamon</strong>: what happened to Dream and George?</p><p><strong>Geoguessr</strong>: we lost them too</p><p>
  <em>(Read 8:37pm Sat)</em>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Quackity stared at the pink haired man infront of him, he didn’t expect that the man would actually take him to a decent restaurant after they watched a movie, it was the first time someone actually did this to him.</p><p>His heart skipped a beat when Techno smiled at him.</p><p>“Stop staring at me and continue eating”</p><p>“I’m not staring at you”</p><p>The man chuckled making his already red face, redder and it doesn’t help that the man infront of him looks so handsome in those clothes.</p><p>Technoblade stares at the small man infront of him, chuckling at how cute he is. Techno tries to ignore the loud beating of his heart everytime the other man laughed or smile at him, it was the first time it happened to him and he doesn’t know what to do.</p><p>When they finished dinner, they went home, </p><p>“thank you for Today”</p><p>“It’s nothing, I promised”</p><p>“I had fun”</p><p>“Me too”</p><p>Quackity didn’t know when the two of them became so close, but what he didn’t expect came, his lips touched the other, he almost runaway, why did he kissed him, he will be pissed, disappointed maybe but Techno isn’t, the man pulled him back and kissed him.</p><p>He closed his eyes as the other took the offensive and deepens the kiss, he could taste the wine they previously drunk, it was unexpected but he was happy. They stared at one another before he realized that his brother came out of the house.</p><p>“I-I’ll talk to you later”</p><p>“Ye”</p><p>Quackity closed the door running to his house red face leaving the pink haired man in his car who after few minutes drove off.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<strong>Gogy</strong>: Q came home red face </p><p><strong>Dre</strong>: George I told you, Just leave your brother alone</p><p><strong>Gogy</strong>: I know that Dream but</p><p><strong>Dre</strong>: I know you’re worried but your brother is moving on, you should too okay?</p><p><strong>Gogy</strong>: okay</p><p><strong>Dre</strong>: now stop worrying about it and sleep</p><p><strong>Gogy</strong>: okay</p><p><strong>Dre</strong>: Goodnight my love</p><p><strong>Gogy</strong>: goodnight</p><p>
  <em>(Read 11:12pm Sat)</em>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<strong>Cinnamon</strong>: why is Tommy dying in the hallway?</p><p><strong>Beesknees</strong>: Bad told Skeppy can you swear and Skeppy said Fuck </p><p><strong>Beesknees</strong>: and with a frown Bad replied I mean like a promise</p><p><strong>Beesknees</strong>: and Tommy just died</p><p><strong>Gremlinchild</strong>: it was fucking funny and unexpected</p><p><strong>Hotstuff</strong>: Man got the opportunity and grabbed it</p><p>
  <em>(Read 6:25am Mon)</em>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<strong>Puffers</strong>: uhhh…</p><p><strong>Cinnamon</strong>: ???</p><p><strong>Puffers</strong>: guys…</p><p><strong>Cinnamon</strong>: what happened puffy?</p><p><strong>Puffers</strong>: I think I just saw something..</p><p><strong>Hotstuff</strong>: what happened?</p><p><strong>Crybaby</strong>: what is it?</p><p><strong>Geoguessr</strong>: ???</p><p><strong>Puffers</strong>: I thought I just saw Quackity with Techno?</p><p><strong>Yellowsweater</strong>: what???</p><p><strong>Puffers</strong>: I know it’s most probably Techno</p><p><strong>Puffers</strong>: like I can count on one hand the students with bright pink hair in the whole campus</p><p><strong>Geoguessr</strong>: and it’s Q because?</p><p><strong>Puffers</strong>: he’s the only one who wears a damn beanie in the middle of the day</p><p><strong>Puffers</strong>: [<em>sent what.jpg]</em></p><p><strong>Crybaby</strong>: wait for real???</p><p><strong>Hotstuff</strong>: that looks like Techno and Q</p><p><strong>Geoguessr</strong>: it Is Q </p><p><strong>Badegg</strong>: I told you, they can get along</p><p><strong>Puffers</strong>: …</p><p>
  <em>(Read 2:25pm Mon)</em>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<strong>Love💕</strong>: Niki!</p><p><strong>Sweetheart</strong> ❤: yes?</p><p><strong>Love💕</strong>: I think I just saw Techno and Q make out</p><p><strong>Sweetheart</strong> ❤: what???</p><p><strong>Love</strong> 💕: I know but I just saw them while walking to my next class they were just behind the staircase, I didn’t have the heart to continue looking</p><p><strong>Love</strong> 💕: I also didn’t have the courage to tell the others because the two looks like they’re hiding it from us</p><p><strong>Sweetheart</strong> ❤: don’t worry love, we can just pretend we didn’t know, if they’re comfortable enough they’ll tell us</p><p><strong>Love💕</strong>: okay, thank you sweetheart</p><p><strong>Sweetheart</strong> ❤: it’s nothing 😁</p><p>
  <em>(Read 2:40pm Mon)</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>